UN DIA SIN COMPRAS POR ALICE CULLEN
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: ¿Como sera un dia sin que Alice vaya de compras?... ¿Podra soportar ella este gran sacrificio?... ¿Esmas como se metio ella en esto?


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Steph Meyer, lo mío es la trama **

**-_Un Día Sin Compras Por Alice Cullen_-**

_Veía la lluvia caer, como era posible que estuviera en casa un sábado por la tarde, yo siendo tan intuitiva… no había visto eso venir. _

_Suspire no había vuelta atrás, los demás estaban contentos en el centro comercial… y yo… no… otro suspiro escapo de mis labios, ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Por qué ayer me sentía tan valiente y hoy, me siento tan cobarde?_

_Vuelvo a suspirar que de otra me quedaba, mi vida estaba perdida, como una Alice Cullen podría sobrevivir a esta tragedia tan grande… la peor despues de que mi abuelita murió._

_Se que no entienden el dolor que tengo ahorita, por eso es mejor que les cuente lo que sucedió ayer cuando el monstruo me reto a lo que seria la peor apuesta de mi vida. _

Era viernes, al fin el fin de semana había llegado y ya tenía todo preparado para lo que seria una noche muy divertida.

_Oh que equivocada estaba_

Me reuní con mis amigos afuera de la preparatoria, ahí también estaba mi sexy novio o sea quien podría pedir un novio mas perfecto que el mío… ejem, ejem… continuo.

-hola chicos- salude a cada uno- hola amor- le di un beso a mi Jazz

-te ves muy contenta cariño

-es viernes

-tienes razón- dijo Bella… _mejor conocida como mi némesis_

-¿y saben que haremos hoy?- pregunte

Todos negaron, por suerte siempre tenía algo planeado

-pues pensaba hacer una noche de películas en mi casa, ¿verdad Edward?

-no creo que a papá ni a mamá les moleste, en todo caso te adoran mas que a mi

-tienes razón

-que modesta cuñada- dijo Rose aun abrazada a Emmett

-ya sabes que yo soy asi, pero asi me quieren- todos rodaron los ojos- ¿Qué?

-nada pequeña, ¿a que hora nos vemos?

-¿que les parece a las 8:00?

-esta bien asi nos da tiempo a Rose y a mi "despedirnos"- todos rieron menos yo, no entendía

-¿Por qué se van a despedir? Se van a volver a ver- todos se rieron de mí- ¿Qué dije?

-Alice…- intervino Jazz ya que parece que los otros no me pensaban decir- cuando Emmett dice "despedirse" no es de decirse adiós si no de…

Oh

-¡eres un sucio Emmett!- grite al entender el chiste

-pensé que no lo entenderías enana- me revolvió el cabello despeinándomelo

-¡oye! Bella calma a tu hermano

-Emmett… no molestes a Alice

-esta bien Bells, bueno chicos Rose y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

-asno

-lo que digas Alice- se dio la vuelta con Rose de la mano

-díganme ¿Por qué sigo siendo amiga de Emmett?

-¿por que te hace reir?- dijo Bella

-¿Por qué es grande y te intimida?- Edward contesto

-por que en el bar donde trabaja te dan café y pastel gratis- afirmo Jasper

-¿Cómo?- gruño Bella- ¿Por qué te da pastel y café gratis a ti y a mi no que soy su hermana?

-Bella- me acerque a ella de manera lenta- yo se cosas, cosas que no deben ser escuchadas por las demás es por lo que Emmett paga mi silencio con ello

-eso no es justo

-claro que lo es- le puse la mano en el hombro- nos vemos chicos, ¿vienes Edward?

-no, voy a dejar a Bella a su casa

-bien, vamos Jazz

Me acompaño hasta mi casa y como buen caballero que es, estuvo conmigo hasta que mis padres llegaron, era muy afortunada a tener a mi Jasper el era todo lo que querría para siempre.

Mis padres llegaron despues de unas tres horas, el tiempo suficiente para que el se fuera y volviera a las ocho. Pero antes tenia que avisarles

-¿papi, mami?

-¿que pasa corazón?-dijo mi madre

-¿pueden mis amigos venir a ver una película hoy en la noche?- puse mi carita que sabia que nunca fallaba

-claro amor, de todas formas hoy salimos tu padre y yo a una comida

-pero deben cuidarse ¿si?- dijo mi tan siempre protector padre

-es un hecho, gracias papis

Me fui a mi cuarto para ver que películas veríamos esta noche, escogí una de cada género por que nunca faltaba que los chicos no les gustara lo que nosotras escogíamos por eso ahora había una de todo: romance, terror, acción, comedia, drama, suspenso, etc.

-listo esta noche estará muy entretenida

_De nuevo que equivocada estaba_

A la hora exacta llegaron todos

Como siempre todo estaba en orden, lo chicos llegaron con sus botanas altas en grasa mientras que las chicas trajeron las películas que nos gustaban, para mala suerte de los chicos. Estuvimos platicando de las cosas que nos habían sucedido en la semana, entre anécdota tras anécdota.

Era muy gracioso oír como Jessica y Lauren se quedaban castigadas por que las encontraron en una situación demasiado comprometedora con un chico, hasta eso se compartían ellas.

-¿y como supiste eso Rose?- pregunto Bella

-tengo mis contactos mi queridísima amiga

-eres genial

-lo se

-y modesta- con mi comentario todos comenzaron a reir

-bueno es lugar de molestarme por que mejor no vemos una película

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Edward

-déjame ver que tenemos- saque las películas de la bolsa- Te amare por siempre, Titanic, querido John, Desde mi cielo, Una decisión difícil y por ultimo ¿Kill Bill?

-que me gusta como Uma Thurman les patea el trasero a todos- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros

-¿cual vemos?

-¡Kill Bill!

-no se como adoran la sangre falsa- saque el DVD de su caja y lo puse en el reproductor

Estuvimos sentados en la sala viendo mas y mas sangre, déjenme decirles que era demasiada sangre para un cuerpo además salía como si fuera una fuente, pero al menos con eso entretenían a la gente, mire la cara de todos Jasper, Edward y Emmett estaban embobados, Bella tenia una cara de asco mientras que Rose solo se reía de la situación.

Cuando termino la película nos levantamos para poder estirarnos ya que algunos se acostaron en la alfombra.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunte

-¿alguna idea Alice?

-déjenme pensar…. Ah ya se

-que no lo diga… que no lo diga- rezaba Bella

-JUEGO DE VERDAD O RETO

-noooo

-si Bella, asi que sentémonos en circulo

Cada quien se acomodo son sentamos hombre, mujer intercaladamente pero separados de las parejas

- bien las reglas son las siguientes: no se puede cambiar de opinión una ves que se ha escogido, tampoco regresarle el reto a la persona que te lo hizo… creo que es todo …¿bien quien empieza?

-todos sabemos que tu quieres empezar Alice

-bien- los mire a todos- Edward

-¡rayos!

-¿verdad o reto?

-verdad- dios esto seria bueno

-¿te has acostado con Bella?

-¡Alice!- gruñeron ambos

-que… el escogió verdad

-entonces reto

-bien solo por que te quiero mucho, te reto a… que me digas si ya te has acostado con Bella

-demonios a ti nada se te escapa

-eso es un si

-si

-¡lo sabia!- mire a Bella que se había puesto roja- vas Edward

-Jasper- lo sabia- verdad o reto

-reto

-pues te reto a que le quites los zapatos favoritos de Alice y los quemes- sabía que se iría por uno de mis puntos débiles, ese no era problema

-toma Jasper- le di mis zapatos – has lo que quieras con ellos

El los tomo y salió al patio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de algo quemarse y el olor a cuero quemado

-ya esta, lo siento Alice- me susurro lo ultimo

-no hay problema amor, tengo cuatro pares iguales

-pero dije tus favoritos- dijo Edward

-oh pero lo son, todos lo son

-eres malvada

-lo se, bueno Jasper te toca

-mmmm… Emmett, ¿verdad o reto?

-reto ya lo sabes

-te reto a que no toques a Rosalie el resto de la noche

-¡oye!

-tu lo quisiste osito- le guiño un ojo

-bueno… este… Rosalie verdad o reto

-reto

-bien, te reto a que me dejes tocarte toda la noche

-eso no se vale

-yo escogí reto y pues tengo que cumplirlo- sabia que Emmett tenia a solución a todo

-bueno Bella, verdad o reto

-verdad

-¿Qué tal lo hace Edward en la cama?

-¡dios! ¡Edward!- miro a su novio como esperando ayuda

-lo siento amor tu escogiste verdad

-vamos Bella a poco lo hace mal- dije yo y ambos me miraron mal

-pues lo hace muy bien, como los dioses me hace perder la razón cada ves que me toca es mas juraría que tuve como 3 orgasmos en una sola vez y…

-ya entendí ya cállate- dijo Rose- solo te pregunte si lo hacia bien, ¡argh!

Todos comenzaron a reir pero Bella me veía como si ella fuera el cazador y yo su presa

-bueno Alice solo quedamos tu y yo

-ataca New York

-¿verdad o reto?

-no me das miedo Belly… reto- _que error _

-bueno Ally tu lo quisiste, te reto a que mañana… no vayas de compras

-¿eso es todo? ¡Puf! Pan comido

-ni siquiera irte a parar al centro comercial, entendido

-facil

-eso es todo Ally

Me dio una sonrisa, pero no eran las sonrisas que solía darme, esta era para sonrisa de maldad pura.

No le di importancia, media hora despues todos se retiraron yo estaba en la puerta, despidiendo a todos hasta que llego.

-nos vemos mañana Ally… oh pero tu no podrás

-¿mañana?

-si, mira si hubieras escogido desde un principio y te hubiera dicho verdad te habría mencionado que mañana hay rebaja de Jimmy Choo, Dolce&Gabbana, Prada y creo que también… Christian Dior en el centro comercial

-¡Que!

-hasta mañana Alice- se despidió dejándome con la boca abierta

.

.

.

_Y asi fue como termine en donde estoy ahora, sentada en el sillón viendo como las ventanas eran mojadas por el agua que caía, ese era mi espectáculo desde hace 30 minutos desde que ellos se fueron y en los cuales estuve sin comprar nada… 30 malditos minutos sin ver revistas de moda, ni viborear los vestidos de las modelos, ni siquiera ver mi programa favorito "No te lo pongas"… ¡30 MINUTOS!… ¿Cuánto podre soportar? Que Jesús me ayude_

_Me movía de un lado a otro, mire el reloj solo había pasado otro minuto_

_¡Me iba a volver loca!_

_No lo soporte mas, tome el control remoto y estuve a punto de prender la televisión cuando escuche unos paso acercarse._

_-vaya, vaya… la gran Alice Cullen solo soporto… 32 minutos sin pensar en moda_

_-Bella- la mire estilo película del oeste_

_-me decepcionaste Alice pensé que al menos soportarías… 60 minutos… ¡rayos!_

_-¿de que hablas?- todo era muy confuso_

_-aposte con Edward a que tenia que retarte a estar un día sin compras, entonces el dijo que no soportarías ni 35 minutos y yo como confiaba en tu capacidad de aguante pero me equivoque y ahora perdí yo_

_-¿o séase como?_

_-se acabo el reto, al parecer no ganaste ni perdiste… ni modo ya será para la otra_

_-¿eh?- dije aun confundida_

_-vamos Alice, todos nos esperan en el centro_

_-¿Cómo?- aun no salía de mi confusión _

_-vámonos sino se acaba todo_

_Bella me jalo hacia mi coche, yo aun seguía confundida… entonces al fin mi cabeza hizo clic_

_-¿vamos de compras?- Bella asintió- ¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS!_

_Grite emocionada, mi tortura había terminado_

_Había sido pan comido_

**¡32 minutos jajá! fue todo lo que Alice soporto, ¿a caso pensaron que fueron más? **

**Al fin listo, ¡que bonito! Esta idea se me ocurrió de la nada por que me puse a pensar… tengo One-Shot de BxE, RxE… hasta de NxJ por que demonios no tenia uno de mi pareja ultra favorita Jaslice, en especial de Alice nuestra duende favorita.**

**Como sabemos Alice ama ir de shopping por eso vi esta historia desde su punto de vista por que ella ve esto de no ir de compras como si fuera un apocalipsis.**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Chaito**

**Pau **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


End file.
